Port Town Moon
by Luz Nocturnal
Summary: After ridding a town of its bandit problem, Zoro decides that rooftop brooding is in order. Although, it's difficult for anyone to sulk properly in the company of Luffy.


**Title:** _Port Town Moon_  
**Copyright:** One Piece and its characters © Eiichiro Oda. Verse © Charles Caleb Colton. The only copyright I stake is intellectual. Thank you, drive through.  
**Notes:** Set before Usopp joins (even though it doesn't make a lot of difference if it's set later), so let's pretend that the trio has been together for a couple of months, even if that screws with canon. And, you can read this as shonen-ai if you want, or simply as a buddyfic. I prefer the former, but it kind of flies under the radar that way.

* * *

_Those who have resources within themselves,  
who can dare to live alone, want friends the least,  
but, at the same time, best know how to prize them the most.  
--Charles Caleb Colton _

Ridding a small community of its bandit problem has advantages. Such as a warm meal, room and board for the night, and supplies for the morrow.

This is exactly what had happened to Luffy and his meager crew upon their sunset arrival in the port town. The aspiring king of pirates and the pirate hunter made short work of the invaders, whom they later learned had been plaguing citizens for weeks. So grateful were the townspeople that they granted the last room from the local inn, which the weary and dauntless travelers gratefully accepted.

Under normal circumstances, Zoro would have been out cold along with Nami and Luffy, both of whom were contentedly under their covers, sleeping peacefully. For whatever reason, that night was different.   
Zoro chewed on his bottom lip. When he realized that being sprawled haphazardly atop his still-made bed would not lull him to sleep, he rose quietly and exited the room, taking his swords with him.

Up on the roof, things looked even less conducive to sleep, but the air was fresher. The climb had been tricky, especially with a trio of swords to manage, but he had made it.   
With an accomplished sigh, he slumped lazily onto the hard surface of the roof. He finally took note of the chill air, as it danced across his bare arms and exposed neck. Decisively repressing a mild shiver, Zoro focused on watching the town below him, which had become rather quiet - barring the odd drunkard. People who could sleep, Zoro reasoned, would be home doing exactly that.

His thoughts drifted. What a strange turn of events. Losing his way, finding his way, hunting pirates, being captured, and most recently, being conned into joining a pirate. What an odd last few years. Still, it would make a hell of a story to tell, someday.   
Zoro let out a soft _fu_ of air, accompanied by a tiny, almost rueful smile tugging at his lips. _If_ he lived that long.

Zoro heard a small noise behind him, to the right. His muscles tensed slightly, as he automatically reached for a blade. A moment more, and he began to relax, realizing there was no threat.

"Hey. Whatcha doing up here?" Luffy's voice was immediately recognizable; boyishly curious and laced with cheeriness. Soon, the sound of sandal-clad feet working their way across the thick tile of the roof completed the affirmation.

"People-watching. Star-gazing. ...Couldn't sleep," Zoro said, without turning. He had adopted a cross-legged, almost meditative position, save for bracing his upper body on his back-stretched arms.

"Mind if I join you?" Luffy asked.

Zoro shrugged. "It's cold out here. You aren't dressed for the weather." Which was true; the wind had cooled even more since Zoro had made his way to the rooftop perch, and Luffy wore considerably less clothing.

Luffy also shrugged, neither in agreement or denial. "Neither are you," he observed, as he moved to sit near the pirate hunter, nonchalant as ever.

Zoro watched the would-be captain from his peripheral vision, his brows furrowing in mild confusion. He had been continually bemused by Luffy's casual attitude toward everyone, but especially to Zoro himself. His reputation as anathema to all pirates should have been enough to keep Luffy from insisting that Zoro partner with him, but Luffy didn't seem to see it that way.

"The moon is pretty tonight." Luffy's voice broke Zoro from his train of thought.

"Mm," Zoro responded simply.

"You know, they say that if you stare at the moon too long, you'll get sleepy." Luffy didn't seem to be speaking to anyone in particular.

Zoro looked at his companion, an eyebrow mildly quirked. "Where did you hear that?"

"Back home, a long time ago," Luffy shrugged.

They soon lapsed into silence again, both apparently content to watch the townsfolk become more scarce and the moon rise higher in the night.

"Hey, Zoro? Can I borrow your shoulder for a minute?" Luffy yawned, but didn't wait for an answer, tilting over and colliding with the pirate hunter.

Jarred, but quickly recovered, Zoro looked down at the boy. "...So, I guess it's true."

"I stared too long," Luffy admitted. "Just for a minute; I'm too tired to crawl back down to my room right now," he pleaded, sleepily.

Zoro sighed. There wasn't much to be done about it; Luffy slept like the dead when he had a mind to.

"I told you that you weren't dressed for this. You're going to freeze your ass off," Luffy's would-be bed reasoned.

"No, I won't. I brought a blanket," he replied, reaching behind himself and returning with a blue, woolen cover. Wrapping himself quickly, Luffy was back to his previous quest for sleep.

Soon enough, the small sounds of snoring indicated that Luffy wouldn't be waking any time soon. Zoro sat in silence for several minutes, pondering what to do with the guileless pirate using his shoulder as a pillow.

Luffy began to slip from his tedious perch, sliding forward far enough that he landed in Zoro's lap, which, much to Zoro's surprise, didn't stir the boy in the least.

Zoro sighed. It seemed that only one of them would freeze, he mused, but Luffy could have at least brought another of those scratchy wool things.   
On a whim, Zoro looked over his shoulder, and to his surprise, he did indeed spot a second blanket. It appeared that Luffy had planned for something like this. Reaching back just far enough to latch onto it, he brought the rough fabric around his shoulders and settled in as best he could.

He might live long enough, after all.

_End_. 


End file.
